The invention relates to suits for humans having built-in receptacles for containing chemicals that will protect a person from the bites, stings, and attacks of wild creatures, such as sharks, in the water, or will provide other beneficial affects such as repulsing insects and viperous snakes when the suit is used on land or for emitting light when used at sea so that the wearer may more easily be located.
The necessity for protecting humans lost at sea and immersed in water inhabited by sharks, in particular, has long been recognized as a serious problem; and many solutions have been proposed. One of the proposed solutions is to provide anti-shark suits formed of steel mesh. Such a suit provides some protection; however, it is quite heavy, such as 16 lbs. for one particular suit of this type.